simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Aberturas
A seqüência de abertura é uma das características mais notáveis de Os Simpsons.Cada episódio de abertura varia de episódio para episódio, geralmente com um outro quadro-negro, piada do sofá e propagandas (Propagandas só a partir da 20 Temporada) Primeira - Vigésima Temporada A abertura começa com nuvens cúmulos se movimentando. Entre elas surgem as palavras "THE SIMPSONS", em amarelo. A câmera dá zoom até entrar na cidade de Springfield, passando pela Usina Nuclear de Springfield e as casas ao longe, ela chega à Escola Primária de Springfield. Quando a câmera se aproxima de uma janela, Bart Simpson aparece escrevendo no quadro-negro frases repetidas, efeito de um castigo aplicado a ele. O sinal da escola toca e ele, sem terminar a última frase, vai embora em seu skate. As frases sempre variam a cada episódio. Logo depois, aparece Homer Simpson, manipulando uma barra de urânio com uma roupa protetora. É tocada a campainha e Homer sai, mas a barra voa e cai nas costas dele. No supermercado, Marge está lendo uma revista enquanto o caixa, sem querer, passa Maggie no leitor de código de barras, custando $847.63 (preço da criação anual de um bebê naquela época). Maggie é posta numa sacola e Marge a procura, suspirando quando encontra. Lisa Simpson está tocando seu saxofone, Milhouse está tocando um trompete, Sherri e Terri estão tocando flautas, e de repente não toca conforme seu professor manda. Ele pede que ela saia, então ela se levanta e vai dançando até a porta tocando ainda seu saxofone. A música sempre varia a cada episódio. 700px Depois aparece Homer dirigindo quando joga a barra de urânio na rua. Bart está andando na calçada de skate e ziguezagueia pelas pessoas na rua, até que atravessa a rua (é advertido pelo Chefe Wiggum) e aparece o carro de Marge. Maggie está brincando com um volante de brinquedo. Só ela é mostrada, dando a impressão de que ela está dirigindo, mas a câmera dá um zoom out e mostra Marge dirigindo. As duas buzinam ao mesmo tempo. 700px Então a câmera dá um rápido pan mostrando os habitantes até mostrar a casa dos Simpsons. Homer estaciona e Lisa passa com sua bicicleta perto dele, ele fala D'oh! e depois grita com o carro da Marge aparecendo e vai correndo até a porta. 700px Começa então a couch gag: a cada episódio eles sentam no sofá, de maneiras sempre malucas. Uma televisão aparece divulgando os créditos principais: Created by Matt Groening e Developed by James L. Brooks, Matt Groening, Sam Simon. Diferenças na 1ª temporada A 1ª temporada de Os Simpsons teve uma abertura diferente, com algumas notas: * As paredes da Escola são de cor roxa, ao contrário do laranja. * Bart, em vez de ziguezaguear pelas pessoas, pega uma placa de ponto de ônibus onde estão cinco pessoas. O ônibus passa e elas vão correndo até aparecer o carro de Marge. * Lisa chega primeiro com sua bicicleta antes de Homer. * Quando toca o sinal da saída da usina, ao fundo de Homer, ao invés do Sr. Burns estar passando algumas orientações da usina para Smiters, na 1º temporada tem um velho comendo uma espécie de lanche. Vigésima temporada - Presente A Abertura clássica foi refeita, pois apartir da temporada 20 os episódios dos simpsons passaram a ser preoduzidos em HD. Algo ou alguém passa entre as nuvens e o nome do desenho. Já passaram um urubú, Dr. Frink, Homer... É mostrada a Usina Nuclear de Springfield. No fundo, alguns pneus queimados e uma visão geral da cidade. A câmera se aproxima e mostra duas crianças (Jimbo e Dolph) arrancando a cabeça da estátua do fundador da cidade (Jedediah Springfield), que cai em cima do Ralph Wiggum. A câmera se dirige à Escola Primária de Springfield, enquanto passa por um outdoor com propagandas diferentes a cada episódio. A frase que Bart escreve no como na antiga abertura,após o sinal e ele vai embora de skate, pulando em cima de folhas secas que o Willie estava amontoando. Mas debaixo delas, estava Barney, que arrota quando Bart pisa em cima dele. Enquanto Homer manipula a barra de urânio, Carl e Lenny se acidentam após o segundo colocar de uma placa que mostra o número de dias sem acidentes na usina (3 dias). No supermercado, há um flash que mostra Selma e Patty Bouvier, irmãs de Marge. Desta vez, quando Maggie é passada no leitor de código de barras, passa a custar o subtotal de $486,52. Na sacola, Maggie avista seu rival, o bebê Gerald, ao qual "declara guerra". Lisa, por sua vez, ainda toca saxofone sem conformidade com o que é tocado pelos alunos. Nesta cena, um flash mostra as irmãs Sherri e Terri jogando um minigame, ao invés de tocar flauta, como nas outras aberturas. Detalhe: à esquerda do corredor de saída da sala de música aparecem duas claves de sol, em vez de uma clave de sol e uma clave de fá Quando Homer se livra da barra de urânio, Otto a ingere. Bart passa pelas Tv's do Krusty, que agora são de plasma e continua ziguezagueando entre as pessoas, como Sideshow Bob, Apu e seus 8 filhos, Moe, Texano Rico e Chefe Wiggum.Quando o carro de Marge passa pela rua, o Sr.Hans Moleman abre a tampa do esgoto e Marge passa por cima dele. No carro de Marge, é revelada a cadeirinha de Maggie. A dona-de-casa dá uma carona a Abraham Simpson, que se assusta quando as duas buzinam e derruba a dentadura. Ao chegar em casa, Homer é atropelado pelo carro da esposa o que leva ele a quebrar a porta da garagem. Como anteriormente, varia de episódio para episódio. Uma televisão em formato widescreen FULL HD mostra os créditos principais: Created by Matt Groening e Developed by James L. Brooks, Matt Groening, Sam Simon. Ela cai e se quebra, deixando apenas os restos da instalção como os cabos da televisão. Veja na imagem uma comparação do panorama final, da abertura antiga e da nova. 750px Aqui A abertura completa: 1.jpg 2.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 8.png 9.jpg 10 HD.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg 13.jpg 14.png 15.jpg 16.jpg 17.png 18.jpg 19.png 20.jpg 21.png 22.png 23.png 24.png 25.jpg 26.png 27.jpg 28.jpg 29.png 30.png 31hd.jpg 32.jpg Aberturas Especiais Os Simpsons, O Filme Em Os Simpsons - O Filme, a abertura é bem diferente. Quando aparecem as nuvens e "THE SIMPSONS" em amarelo, aparece o Professor Frink pilotando uma de suas invenções que segura uma faixa escrita "MOVIE". Ele fala Moo-vie! On the big screen! (na dublagem brasileira, Um filme de cinema!). Em vez de a câmera entrar no "P" de "SIMPSONS" entra no "O" de "MOVIE". Aparecem vários lugares de Springfield em pop-up (as imagens vão saltando): a Usina Nuclear, a Central Elétrica, o Observatório Astronômico do Prof. Frink, a Prisão de Springfield e o Springfield Gorge (cânion). Aparece a mansão do Sr. Burns e Smithers colocando pasta de dente na escova do chefe. Por causa do peso extra da porção, Burns cai (ironizando o fato de ele ser muito magro). Rapidamente a câmera passa pelo Bar do Moe e mostra o Kwik-E-Mart, onde vemos Apu falsificando a data de validade de um de seus produtos (2006 para 2008). Rapidamente mostra-se a Escola Primária de Springfield onde Jimbo, Dolph e Kerney estão agarrando Martin Prince pela cueca e colocando-o no mastro. Em seguida, mostra Bart escrevendo "Não vou baixar cópia pirata deste filme" (original: I will not illegally download this film, como uma mensagem antipirataria). Em seguida começa o show da banda Green Day. Natal Aberturas no Natal (em tradução). Casa na árvore dos horrores IX Abertura da casa na árvore dos horrores IX (em tradução). Os Thompsons Durante o episódio A ameaça da 5ªTemporada, os Simpsons participam do programa de remanejamento de vítimas, do FBI. A partir daí começam a se chamar os Thompsons, para esconder sua verdadeira identidade, então é mostrada uma abertura no meio do episódio: SimpsonsTitleThompsons.png TownSwoopS5E2Parody.png DrivewayS5E2Parody.png CouchGagS05E02Parody01.jpg CouchGagS05E02Parody02.jpg Tik Tok Na abertura de "A Vigilância With Love", os personagens dos Simpsons dublam a música da cantora Ke$ha "Tik Tok", como parte da "Fox Rocks", evento no canal FOX. Este é o primeiro episódio, que não apresenta a música tema original na seqüência de abertura. A seqüência apresenta os personagens realizando ações que se relacionam com a letra da canção, como Lisa acordando, Milhouse, jardineiro Willie escovando os dentes com uma garrafa de uísque. As cenas da seqüência de abertura padrão são editadas e alteradas, como o Sr. Largo cantando e dançando para fora da sala de música, vários personagens dançando durante uma "viagem" à Springfield, Homer e Marge correndo pela porta da frente do "Terraço Sempre Verde 742". Quando a família Simpson chega na sala e senta no sofá, são levantados no ar por vários outros personagens que festejam na sala de televisão. Tik Tok 1.jpg Tik Tok 2.jpg Categoria:Artigos do Mutirão da Tradução Categoria:Tradução Destaque Categoria:Tradução Incompleta